


Logical Love

by fuzipenguin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted at my livejournal on 7/4/08. Written for the springkink prompt "Kyouya/Haruhi - Trying to be convincing - "Logical, our next step should be initiating a sexual relationship"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Logical Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal on 7/4/08. Written for the springkink prompt "Kyouya/Haruhi - Trying to be convincing - "Logical, our next step should be initiating a sexual relationship"

               “Logically, our next step should be initiating a sexual relationship.”

                 Haruhi turns her head and blinks, large brown eyes going even wider than normal. “I beg your pardon?”

                 Kyouya shifts in his seat, a minimal motion of his uniform that seems to echo in the empty third music room. “After a couple has been dating for a sufficient amount of time, they usually engage in… intimate relations… with each other.”

                 Haruhi sets her pencil down, very carefully, making sure it doesn’t roll off the edge of the table. She glances at the open face of her calculus book before looking back into the eyes of her study partner. “We’re dating?”

                 After two years, their masks have become largely transparent to one another. Haruhi easily sees the exasperation that crosses his face, and for the first time, truly notices the fondness that follows.

                 “Yes, Haruhi, we are dating.”

                 “Are you sure?”

                 “Lunch last weekend? Dinner the weekend before that? The car rides home? Shall I go on?”

                 Haruhi licks her lips nervously and is slightly unnerved to notice his gaze flicker from her eyes to follow the motion of her tongue. “I didn’t realize those were dates.”

                 Kyouya draws in a deep breath. “Haruhi, even you are not that dense.”

                 She huffs. “Well, that’s rather rude, especially when you’re trying to get into my pants.”

                 A pained expression crosses his face. “Don’t be crude. I’m not trying to “get in your pants”. I’m merely trying to further our relationship.”

                 She sighs and shifts in her seat so that she’s facing him, knees a hair’s breadth from his outer thigh. “So how do we begin?”

                 Kyouya is momentarily taken back. “Right now?”

                 “Well, why not? We’re alone.”

                 “Yes, but…”

                 “The entire school is empty except for us and the janitorial staff, and they know we’re always in this room after hours.”

                 “Correct, however…”

                 “And the couches are right there in case you really do feel like getting into my pants.”

                 “Yes, that is convenient… Haruhi!”

                 She smiles at his disgruntled expression.

                 “You have obviously been spending too much time with Hikaru and Kaoru.”

                 “Oh? And here I was thinking I was spending all my time with you. Lunch last weekend. Dinner the weekend before that. Letting your driver drive me home. Shall I go on?”

                 Kyouya tilts his head and looks at her sidelong, assessing. “So you admit that we’re dating.”

                 “Sempai…” she sighs. He reaches for her wrist and pulls. The sudden forward motion jams her knees into the side of his thigh and acts like a fulcrum, lifting her into a hover above his lap, face suddenly inches above his.

                 “I think we’ve gone past that stage of our relationship, don’t you?” he asks in a puff of air against her mouth.

                 He’s going to kiss her she realizes, and she’s nervous, but she can see his own anxiety past his front of smugness, so she lets him.

                 It’s an awkward first kiss; their lips don’t fit together quite right at this angle and Haruhi’s lower back is protesting her current crouch. Still, the pressure of his mouth against hers isn’t exactly unpleasant either, and she rather likes the scent of his cologne wafting so closely to her nose.

                 So when he tugs her into his lap, murmuring about ‘doing better’, Haruhi doesn’t protest. At least now she can finally answer ‘yes’ when Tamaki asks his daily question of ‘Did he kiss you yet?”

 

~End 

 


End file.
